Hell's Angel
by PerfectDreamWithHim
Summary: SEQUEL TO FAIRYTALE OR NIGHTMARE? 2 months have passed since Danny's death and Dougie's not coping at all. Then he meets a girl that helps him but is she really who he thinks she is?
1. Chapter 1

I lie awake again, I haven't slept in 2 days. It's 3 am, everyone's asleep. It's just me and the silence around me. A silence that I start to fear. I would fall asleep only in hopes of dreaming that everything would be like it was before. But when I wake up reality hits me in the face twice as hard so I rather not sleep at all.

Every day it gets harder and harder to breathe, to speak, to eat, to feel, to live. But life goes on as if it never ends. My world doesn't stand still though I want it to. Everybody moves on and I'm trying not to hear them with their good advice. They tell me to carry on but how can I?

Your presence still lingers here. Everywhere I look, I get reminded of you. Even the most ridiculous objects suddenly have your name written all over them. You're still a part of everything I do, in every decision I make, every word I say..

I have to know why I had to lose you. Why He had to take you away. Was I not good enough to live with? Was I not worthy of your company?

With you I could just be me, I didn't have to pretend to be someone different. You were the only one who accepted me for who I really am. You were the only one who loved me for who I am. Now I don't know what to be without you around. Why can't I be where you are? Why couldn't He take me with you? Am I not good enough for Him?

Nothing's the same without you. All the things that mattered before, they don't seem to mean anything anymore..

I hope you can hear me when I say I miss your arms around me, I miss your kisses, your smile, your laugh, your eyes, your touch.. I just wish you were here to comfort me. I used to have you to feel next to me, now all I've got are these photographs where we are having fun and grinning wide, where you hug me, look at me in that special way. But pictures can only capture a moment of your life.

Not to mention all the tears I've shed. But I'm not afraid to cry for you because I know you are worth every single tear. It's hard to deal with the pain you left behind. It's hard to force that smile when I see your mates in school. But I know that if I could do my entire life over, I wouldn't change anything. I would want to get bullied in all the other schools because if I wasn't, I wouldn't have met you and I wouldn't have found you, the love of my life.

I looked outside and saw a beautiful full moon. You loved the moon especially when it was a full one with lots of stars around it. You could stare at it for hours, stay awake all night if you must.

'Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the unforgettable memories, I hold them dear. And you don't have to be afraid that I will forget you because I swear on your grave that I won't. I loved you with my entire heart and always will love you, even when I'm 93 and a pathetic old man, I will still love you.' I said to the moon hoping that Danny was listening to me. No, I'm not hoping that he's listening, I know he is. 'I miss you' I added whispering.

I turned around in my bed and closed my eyes feeling another tear falling down.

'I miss you fucking much'


	2. Chapter 2

2.

It's Saturday morning. I'm home alone, my parents are gone for the day. I was glad it was weekend and I could just stay home and don't have to pretend I'm fine.

I was watching some tv since I wasn't hungry when suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed, I really wasn't in the mood for visitors. I slowly got to the door, hoping that whoever it was had already left again. But I was disappointed when I opened the door and saw a girl. She looked about my age. She had long straight brown hair and green eyes. She was also wearing a weird combination of clothing.

'Hi Dougie!' she said smiling wide.

'Err.. do I know you?' I asked a little rude.

She laughed. 'I guess not. I'm Lizzie' she said giving me her hand.

Lizzie, the name sounded familiar. Didn't Danny get a text from her one day? She saw my questioned face.

'I knew Danny' she explained. 'We sat in the same orphanage.'

'Oh' I said unable to come to a good reply.

'Can I come in?'

'Err.. I guess' I said and she walked in grinning.

'So how are you?' she asked sitting down on the couch.

'Alright' I lied. I was anything but alright.

'Yeah, I can see that' she said looking at me from head to toe.

'What do you want?' I asked frustrated. Couldn't she see that I really didn't want visitors?

'I want to help you' she said serious. There was a silence because I wasn't sure she just said what she said. Actually I was sure but I couldn't believe it.

'Help..me?'

'Uhu' she said looking around. 'You have a lovely home'

'Thanks but..'

'I want to see your room!' she said cutting me off.

'What? No!' I said but she was already walking up the stairs and immediately hit the jackpot because the first door was my room. I quickly ran after her.

'You're really into your music aren't you?'

'Yeah but..' I tried but she interrupted me again.

'Danny was really into his music as well'

'Bruce Springsteen' we both said together.

'So what are we doing today?' she suddenly asked excited.

'Nothing' I said. I didn't like the we word she was using.

'Alright, let's do nothing. How do we start?'

Again the word we. Did she really think she could just barge into my house and push me around?

'Listen Lizzie, it's cool you came over but..'

'I know! Let's watch a movie!'

I sighed. This girl is unbelievable. Reluctantly I watched a movie with her, hoping that she would leave after but that was just wishful thinking.. she hung around all day and was really nosy and annoying. Honestly, why was Danny friends with her? She's a nightmare!

'My cue to go!' she said when we heard noises downstairs. My parents came back home.

'What are you doing?' I asked when she opened my bedroom window and stuck one leg through it.

'I'm leaving.' She said with a can't you see that face.

'I do have a door you know'

'Doors are for pussies. Anyway, see ya tomorrow!' she said and climbed down.

Oh god, please don't say she's coming back tomorrow! I don't think I'll survive another day with her..


	3. Chapter 3

3.

I shot awake and sat straight in my bed, breathing heavily. Another nightmare.. A dying Danny nightmare. I ran my hand through my hair and let myself fall back into my bed.

'Nightmare?'

I immediately jumped up when I heard her voice. She was sitting in the little chair next to my bed and turned on the light. She was wearing weird clothes again.

'What are you doing here?' I asked trying to catch my breath.

'It's morning' she said raising her shoulders. 'Let's go out and do something!'

I looked at her frowning. 'You're weird'

She laughed. 'I prefer free spirit'

'Call it what you like, it all comes down to the same meaning' I said and she laughed again.

'Danny loved that about me, that I'm unusual'

'Sure' I said rolling my eyes.

'What do you want to do today?'

'Nothing'

'Again?' she asked widening her eyes.

'Yes again' I said strong.

'Alright, whatever you want. How do we do nothing today?'

I raised my shoulders. 'Need to do some homework' I said

'Pff.. that's boring' she said

'Don't you have to do homework or something?' I asked hoping she has and would leave again.

'Nope. I don't go to school anymore'

'How come?'

'I just don't go anymore' she replied

'Alright..' I said. 'You just became even more weirder'

She laughed again and said grateful 'Thanks!'

'It wasn't a compliment but whatever'

'I know, but life is much more nicer when you pretend it is. Anyway you do what you got to do. I'll just sit here.'

I sighed, guess I'm stuck with her again. I got out of bed to take a shower and got dressed. When I got back she was sitting at my desk.

'What are you doing?' I asked

'Drawing'

'Drawing what?' I asked and looked over her shoulder to see. It was Danny, she was drawing Danny and I've got to say she's really talented. It was almost a picture.

'Where did you learn to draw like that?' I asked

'Nowhere, just practice'

'Impressive. Did you base yourself on a picture?'

'No. This one is based on one of our meetings. It was always fun with Danny. This was when we went to one of my favorite museums of art one year ago.'

'So you just drew it out of your mind?' I asked raising my eyebrows

'Yep'

'Wow. You're really good'

'Thanks. Here' She said giving me the drawing. 'You can have it.'

'Really? You want me to have it?'

'Uhu, already got a thousand drawing of him' she said raising her shoulders

'Thanks' I said grateful. It was really nice of her to give me that. I looked at the drawing, he was smiling at me. I felt a tear coming up but I repressed it. Instead I smiled back at him. I laid the drawing against my nightstand so I can look at him when I'm lying in bed.

'Didn't you have homework or something?' she suddenly asked

'Right' I said breaking out of my trance. I almost forgot she was standing there as well. 'You can turn on the tv if you want, I'll be busy for a while' I said to her.

I sat down at my desk and took my math book. I had to finish some exercises. She did what I suggested and turned on the tv. To my surprise she stayed silent while I was busy doing those difficult math problems. After math I also had to do English.

Suddenly my mum came in.

'Honey, we're going to the neighbors. If you need us, you know where we are' she said to me

'Ok' I said and she left again. I was surprised she didn't say anything about Lizzie. I know she saw her, she looked directly at her. Maybe she didn't want to say something in front of her.. Anyway, after I was done with English I was a bit hungry. It was already 4 pm and I didn't even had breakfast yet.

'You want a snack?' I asked Lizzie

'Sure'

I went to the kitchen and took some coke and chips with me.

'You're reading my mind!' Lizzie said when I got back to my room and opened the bag of chips.

I sat down beside her and watched tv with her. I was getting used to having her around and actually she's not so bad. She's just different than anyone else and different isn't necessary bad.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

I stretched out and turned off my alarm. It's Monday again.. Monday means another five days of school. I don't know why I bother going anymore, I'm failing big time.

I didn't feel like going out of bed and stayed in until my mum yelled angry that I had to get up. I sighed and slowly did my morning routine. I wasn't surprised that I missed the school bus but I don't have class for the next hour so I could just walk there.

'Dougie!' Lizzie yelled from across the street. 'Surprised to see you here' she said when she got to me.

'Yeah, missed the bus' I said

'I'll walk with you' she said and I was actually glad she accompanied me. If I had to go alone my mind would wonder again to a certain person.. We talked some more and she even managed to get a smile on my face.

When we got to school she walked me to my locker. I noticed Tom standing by his locker as well. She saw me looking at him.

'Why don't you go talk to him?' she suggested

'I can't' I said

'Why not?'

'We haven't spoken since the funeral.. I wouldn't even know what to say to him.'

'How about you just start with saying hey?'

'Maybe some other time' I said when I heard the bell.

'Alright, whenever you're ready' she said raising her shoulders. I didn't expect the understanding and I sure didn't expect she could be serious and nice. Maybe there is more to this girl than I gave her credit for..

'See ya!' she said and turned around to leave. I quickly took my books and went to my class. When I got there David was waiting for me. I wish I could say that I didn't got bullied anymore but then I would be lying. The bullies left me alone for a week, maybe two but after that they started again.

'It's Monday again' he said smiling. 'Be prepared' he added whispering in my ear.

I sighed and sat down on my seat. Let the day begin, I thought. During class I got paper crops thrown at me when the teacher wasn't looking.

I was glad when the bell finally rang and it was midday. I took off as fast as I could and walked towards the cafeteria. I quickly took a plate of food and sat down at my table. Yes, it was my table because no one else ever sits there. While I was eating a thought crossed my mind. I was actually missing Lizzie! I was wishing she was here with me. I know it sounds ridiculous but her weird and direct approach keeps me from thinking of a certain person.

Seeing Harry and Tom broke me out of my thoughts. They sat down at their usual table and were talking when Harry suddenly looked at me. I quickly turned my head again, feeling busted for staring at them.

After the funeral they tried several times to contact me, but I didn't want the company and sure didn't feel the need to talk about everything. I pushed them away, it's my own fault that I'm sitting here alone right now.

Half a minute passed and I slowly turned my head towards them again but they were talking again. I miss those guys, really I do but they remind me too much of what used to be. It's because of Danny that we became my friends, now that he's gone it just feels wrong to still befriend them.

When lunch was over I went back to class, ready for another torture of David. But when I got there I saw that this time he wasn't alone. His best friend Matt was standing with him, both having those evil smiles when they saw me approaching.

'No one to protect you now is there?' David said and he and Matt drove me into a corner.

'I don't need protection' I said quiet and immediately regretted saying that when I saw their faces.

'Oh really?' Matt said. 'What are you going to do?'

'Nothing' I said whispering and David suddenly punched me really hard in the stomach. I cringed and got tears in my eyes from the pain.

'Didn't see that one coming did you?' David said laughing and high fived Matt.

'What's going on here?'

David and Matt turned around surprised when they heard Simon and ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

'Are you ok?' Simon asked and helped me back up.

'yeah, thanks but I've got to go. Bye' I said taking my backpack and quickly walked away, towards the exit leaving Simon perplexed. I was feeling ashamed for being so weak.

I walked and walked but didn't see where I was going. I trusted my feet to bring my some place safe and they did. When I stopped and looked up breaking out of my thoughts I was standing in Danny's secret hideout.

I laid myself down on the grass and stared at the clouds, remembering the last time I was here. It was such a beautiful day. I wish I could just go back to then and feel him in my arms again, seeing him smile again, kiss him again..

I sighed. 'I'm sorry I'm messing everything up. I know that I'm not dealing with things as well as I could but I don't want to deal with it. I don't want to move on and have fun without you, it just feels so wrong!' I said to the sky. I sat up straight and sighed again.

'What do I do? I need yelp, I need your help. I'm falling apart. You are the strength, that keeps me walking. You are the hope, that keeps me trusting. You are the light to my soul. You are my purpose, you're.. everything. But you're up there and I'm down here, all alone. It's not fair.'

When I saw it was about the time that school was out, I went back home so my parents wouldn't know that I skipped. They would freak out if they knew. I immediately went to my room and laid in my bed staring at the drawing of Danny that Lizzie made. I felt tears coming up again.

'Hi!'

I quickly wiped away my tears and looked up to see Lizzie climbing through my window again. She was in a happy and exciting mood, as usual..

'Guess what, I climbed up the water tower today to sketch the view and when the wind started to blow I just stretched out my arms and closed my eyes and I felt like I was flying! It gave me such an amazing feeling of freedom, really you have to try it sometimes!'

I ignored her and sat down in my chair with my back towards her.

'What's wrong?' she asked

'Nothing' I mumbled

She laid her hand on my shoulder and turned the chair around so I would face her.

'You won't be sad forever'

'Really? It doesn't feel that way..'

'I know but time heals all wounds no matter how deep they are. There will be a scar that will remind you but it won't hurt anymore. Those tears will overtime disappear' she said wiping a tear away from my cheeks

'You don't seem sad. I mean, you haven't cried once'

'I've cried. But crying isn't going to bring him back is it?'

I sighed. 'Guess not'

'I hold on to every memory I have with him and treasure them, no one can ever take that away from me.'

'But whenever I smile, I remember that I'm smiling without him and that feels so wrong'

'Dougie, Danny wants you to be happy' She said strong

'I know but..'

'Come with me' she said interrupting me and took me by the hand. She led me to the window and climbed through.

'I rather use the door if you don't mind' I said

'Whatever suits you' she said raising her shoulders and climbed down.

'Where are you taking me anyway?' I asked when I stood beside her on my doorstep.

'The water tower' she said smiling.

She pulled me with her by my hand before I could disagree with her. When we got there she let go of me and smiled again. I looked up, damn that's pretty high..

'Go on!' she said

I took a deep breath and climbed up to the top. I watched the view, it's beautiful! Then I felt the wind blowing stronger and stronger and I closed my eyes and spread my arms. The wind blew through my hair and I felt like the ground below my feet disappeared and I was carried up into the sky. It made me feel carefree. It was like all my problems disappeared with the wind. I enjoyed the feeling with a smile on my face.

'Dougie!'

I was broken out of my trance when I heard Harry yell my name.

'What are you doing? Get down here!' he yelled

'Are you crazy? What were you doing?' he asked when I was back down and standing next to him.

'I was just feeling the wind' I said

'You weren't trying to kill yourself were you?' he asked quietly

'No of course not!' I said offended.

'Thank god' he said letting out a big breath.

'I'm not stupid you know! Danny would hate me if I did that!'

Harry looked at me. 'Sorry'

'It's ok. I know it must have looked bad'

'Yeah well, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. But anyway I'll leave you to it. See ya around'

'Y..Yeah' I stuttered. I wanted to talk to him some more, it felt good to speak to him again but Harry was already walking away.

I sighed frustrated. And where the hell did Lizzie go?

* * *

**So what do you guys think of it so far? :s**

**R&R, please**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

It's Tuesday morning, I'm standing by my locker and thought back to the conversation I had with Lizzie this morning when she had climbed through the window again. I refused to get up, I didn't want to go back to hell again.

'_Why don't you want to go to school?' she asked_

'_Just some kids who bully me'_

'_You have to show them that you won't be pushed around and that they no longer have the power to hurt you'_

'_Yeah, but how do I do that?' I asked_

'_Just do it like me. When they say something, pretend it's a compliment and smile about it. Nothing will confuse them more and eventually they will stop because it's no longer funny for them'_

'_I'll try' I said and she smiled_

'_That's all you can do' _

'_Thanks' I said grateful. She gave some really good advice. _

'_That's what I'm here for' she said smiling. 'Danny wouldn't want this kind of hurt for you on top of everything else you're dealing with'_

She's right. Danny would have kicked their asses a long time ago if he was in my shoes. It's about time I show them how tough I can be and no longer let them hurt me. Lizzie had walked me to school and talked some courage into me since I "accidently" missed the bus again.

'Hey stupid! Nice pants!' David said sarcastic and put two fingers in his mouth and pretended to throw up causing everyone around to burst out in laughter.

I closed my eyes when I heard David, took a deep breath, turned around and smiled as wide as I could.

'Thanks!'

David and Matt shared confused looks with each other and everyone else looked shocked at me. I felt really proud of myself. For the first time in my life I've managed to confuse my bully and that all thanks to Lizzie. David let me alone for the rest of the day until I was walking alone in the hallway.

'Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily' he said grinning evilly.

'Did Danny mean so little to you that you can just carry on with your life as if he never even existed?' I asked frowning.

He pushed me really hard against the lockers, his face was furious but wait a minute is that pain I see in his eyes? I saw his fist coming towards my face and I closed my eyes. I heard a bang but didn't feel the pain. I slowly opened my eyes again and saw he had punched the locker right next to my face.

'Don't say stuff you know nothing about!' he said with his teeth pressed together

I stayed silent, I was confused. Why didn't he just punch me, he has done it before.. He lowered his arm and his face relaxed but the pain in his eyes stayed.

'Don't make me regret this' he said and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

The rest of the week David let me alone and because he didn't bully me everyone else backed off too. it was really nice to just be left alone for a change.

I was sitting in class, really bored and drew on my book. A ticking sound broke me out of my trance and I looked outside only to see Lizzie standing there. She smiled wide when she saw me looking at her and waved. She gestured me to come to her. I pointed to the teacher but she just rolled her eyes and gestured me again. I sighed and thought for a moment.

Maybe I should just go with her..Hell, it's not like I'm learning anything right now anyway! I raised my hand and the teacher gave me permission to speak.

'I'm not feeling so good. Can I go home?'

'You look fine..' she said. Come on! Just allow me to go already!

I pretended I had to be sick and she quickly let me go. I was still laughing when I got to Lizzie.

'Having fun without me hu?' she said smiling.

I told her what I had done and she was proud of me. We went to the park together and just hung out. She climbed some trees and tried to talk me into doing it as well. But I rather stay on the ground where I can't hurt myself. We talked and laughed the entire time. People in the park, some seniors, joggers and dog walkers, all stared at us when they passed. But that only made her laugh more and act even more weirder by pulling strange faces at them or randomly yelling something at them. And that of course.. made me crack up.

When we were walking back home we saw Tom walking a few feet before us.

'Go on, talk to him' she said pushing me

'No, I can't' I whispered so Tom wouldn't hear us.

'Yes you can!' she said and pushed me really hard so I fell against Tom.

'Sorry!' I said quickly 'She pushed me' I said and wanted to point at Lizzie but she was gone. I looked confused down the street. Where has she gone?

'Who pushed you?' Tom asked while looking concerned at me

'Never mind' I said absent still looking where she might have hidden herself but I saw no possible places. But she's such a weirdo, she might have hidden in someone's trash..

'Alright' Tom said raising his shoulders and started walking again. When I noticed he was leaving I quickly ran after him.

'So how you're doing?' I asked when I caught up with him

'Fine, you?'

'Same'

There was an awkward silence. We both didn't know what to say.

'Do you want to hang out tonight with Harry at the playground?' I suggested. I was surprised that it was me asking. I collected all my courage and just let the words slip my mouth. But I was proud that I was changing. I was become myself again and I hate to say it but.. that's mostly because of Lizzie.

Tom stopped and looked at me, narrowing his eyes.

'It's ok if you don't want to' I said and started walking again. Tom stayed put and watched me as I was walking away.

'7 O'clock, better be there!' he yelled after me.

I raised my thumb in the air and kept walking so he wouldn't see my overexcited face. I remembered the move from Danny and doing so I felt a bit like him, I felt cool.

* * *

**You guys don't seem to like the story very much.. :s**

**What do you think about it so far? Any thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

8.

It's 6.50 pm. I have 10 more minutes to go to the playground. I looked in the mirror and sighed.

'Not happy with the reflection?' Lizzie asked. I looked at her. She was sitting by my window where she just climbed through.

'Where were you?' I asked

'I just thought you needed some privacy.' She answered while raising her shoulders.

'I looked like a fool' I mumbled and looked in the mirror again.

'You mean more like a fool than usual right?'

I gave her an angry look and took my jacket.

'Oh come on Dougie, I'm just teasing you' She said while laughing

'Whatever' I said and walked downstairs and to my surprise she ran after me.

'Don't you whatever me' she said angry. 'Don't forget who you have this meeting to thank for!'

I sighed and turned around. 'Sorry' I said and it was genuine. If it wasn't for Lizzie I'd still be a crying mess.

'That's more like it' she said smiling again, all was forgiven.

'I'm going out!' I yelled to my parents and walked out the door.

'Yeah bye!' Lizzie yelled and followed me. 'So, you nervous?'

'A bit' I answered honest.

'Do you want me to stay in the neighborhood?' she asked

'Yeah thanks' I said and smiled at her. She grinned back at me. when we almost arrived at the playground I felt my nerves getting worse.

'Alright, I'm going to sit over there' she said pointing to climbing frame. If you need me, just yell'

'I will' I said and gave a weak smile

'Hey, you can do this' she said talking some courage in me. 'You're ready'

I smiled and nodded. Then she took off. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before walking towards the swings where Harry and Tom already were.

'Hey' I said

'Hey' they both said together. 'How are you?' Harry asked

'Good, thanks to Lizzie, you?'

'I'm good too but who's Lizzie?' Harry replied

'You.. you haven't seen her around?'

Tom and Harry shared worried looks and then looked back to me and shook their heads.

'Lizzie.. she knew Danny?'

Tom gave me a confused look. 'The only Lizzie Danny knew lives in Australia mate'

'But she's here, look' I said and pointed to the climbing frame but she had disappeared again.

'There is no one there Dougie' Tom said worried

'Yeah I know but she promised to be there. And don't look at me like I'm crazy! She's just playing with me again!'

'Alright, alright' Harry said and raised his hands in the air like a criminal would do if the cops holding a gun to him.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell' I said

'It's ok, we'll meet her some other time' Tom said and gave me a pat.

The rest of the evening was really fun. We talked again like we used to do. But we all felt the missing ingredient to this recipe. It wasn't what it used to be and it will never be like it was before. Because no one will ever be like Danny. He was too special

* * *

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! Really means a lot! **


	9. Chapter 9

9.

'Why do you always disappear like that? And how?' I asked Lizzie.

It was Saturday morning and she had climbed through my window again. We were both sitting on my bed.

'I just go when I don't think I'm needed and I don't have to give all my secrets away do I?'

'Would be great if you did?' I said trying

'Not going to happen' she said smiling wide

Suddenly there was a knocking sound an my mum came in.

'Dougie, there's someone to see you.' she said and moved out of the way to let Tom in my room.

'Tom? What are you doing here?' I asked

'We have to talk' he said dead serious.

'Err.. is it ok for Lizzie to stay?' I asked pointing at Lizzie. Tom followed my finger and looked frowning at Lizzie.

'Mate, there's no one here but you and me' he said

'You need to get your eyes checked Tom' I said laughing

'Ow geez thank Tom, lovely to see you too' Lizzie said sarcastic which made me laugh more.

'Dougie.. there's no one..' Tom said and sat down next to Lizzie.

The smile on my face disappeared now I knew that Tom was serious. 'What do you mean?'

'Dougie, you're not believing him are you?' Lizzie asked stunned

'Mate, I've texted Lizzie. She's still in Australia..' Tom said worried

'No, she's sitting right there. Look at her!'

'Dougie, I know it's hard but..'

'LOOK AT HER!' I yelled interrupting Tom

'Seriously Tom, it's not funny you're ignoring me and are you saying that Dougie is crazy and seeing people?' Lizzie asked angry.

'Dougie..' Tom tried again

'No Tom! Lizzie is right! Are you saying that I'm crazy?'

'No of course not'

'Than why are you ignoring her? It's not funny!'

'I'm not..'

'Just leave! If you're only here to insult us than you can go right back to where you came from!' I yelled

'Couldn't have said it any better!' Lizzie said crossing her arms and looking very angry. I never saw her angry and it looked scary not seeing her with a big smile on her face.

Tom took a big brown envelope out of his pocket. 'Here'

'What's that?' I asked

'Danny gave it to me last time I spoke to him. He said only to give it to you if you weren't coping. I've been wanting to give it to you for quite some time' Tom explained

'But I am coping, thanks to Lizzie'

'Yeah, why are you bringing back the grieve when he's clearly doing better?' Lizzie asked but Tom ignored her again.

'Just take it and read it.' Tom said

I took the envelope and felt there was something else in there other than a letter as well.

'I'll leave you to it' Tom said and left leaving me confused.

'Byeee!' Lizzie yelled after him. 'Good reddens if you ask me. What an asshole!'

'Lizzie, I really want to be alone now' I said while my glance was fixed on the brown envelope in my hands.

'Sure' she said after a perplexed look. She was surprised I asked her to leave. But she did what I asked her and climbed through my window again.

And there I was, alone. Feeling a piece of Danny in my hand.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

I was sitting on my bed, holding my pillow while looking at the brown envelope which was lying on my desk. Hours I sat like this and still I didn't want to open it up.

I don't want to because it feels like opening the last thing Danny got me and when I open it, it will be gone. But I also do want to open it because I want to know what Danny had written to me. It was an inner battle. Several times I had gotten up to get it but then sat down again.

I stood up again and took the envelope. My thumb went to the seal and started to pull. This is it, I'm doing it. My curiosity got the upper hand. Taking a deep breath I completely removed the seal and opened it up.

There was a letter and a CD. Alright step one was complete, now I have to read it..

With shivering hands and a raised heartbeat I unfolded the letter.

_Dear Dougie_

_I hope you never get to read this letter because if you do it means that you're not coping. I'm in hospital right now, you're sleeping in the chair next to me. Can I say that you're absolutely adorable when you're sleeping? I just love to see you so peaceful because the last couple of days have been different. I see the tears you are hiding, I hear the sadness in your voice. Something dies inside of me every time I look into your sad eyes. I just hate seeing you so sad and I hate that I'm the one that is the cause of your pain. _

_I'm already gone for a while now and through this way I would like to thank you. You helped me through, stood by my side and said the right words at the right time. But I will never get the chance to repay you, instead I will look after you when I'm gone. I will let the light shine on you for a change. Remember, you will never be alone, I will be there just helping you out whenever I can. _

_I'm glad that I got the chance to meet you, to know you and love you. Just know that I love the time we both had and that I cherish them deep within my heart. No one can take them away from us. And although it didn't last long I know it was real. I've never felt like this before. I've never felt so happy and alive. _

_But this letter has another purpose as well.. I have to tell you a secret. Remember when I stopped breathing because I was in so much pain? Well while they we're reanimating me I had a nearly dead experience. There was this girl, she was really weird. Long straight brown hair and green eyes with a strange combination of clothing. Big smiling she came to me, telling me that my time wasn't up yet and I had to go back. She told me that I had to make preparations for the people that love me._

_So I did. I wrote everybody letters, giving them advice on how to move on. But I know that it won't be so easy with you. That's why I'm going to ask this girl if she can help you. I'll tell her what to do, what to say to you because I know that if I would come back into your life I wouldn't want to leave you again. So if there is a girl in your life now that goes with the name Lizzie (I know you looked in my phone and saw her name) I want you to know that I've send her to save you from your pain. I know that she's different but that's exactly the reason why I chose her._

_I hope you're not mad at me but she will only appear when you've hit rock bottom. And I can't let you fall apart like that. I'm going to watch you, so smile!_

_With love_

_Danny_

_P.S. On the CD is a song I had written a week after I met you. It's about you, my real parents, the cancer and what went on in my head. I hope you like it._

Tears rolling down my face. Why Danny? Why? Why are you doing this to me? So Tom was right? Lizzie isn't real? And you told her what to say and do? This is just too crazy!

I read it again and again. Seeing his handwriting, it made him feel so close yet so far away. Because he said when he wrote the letter I was able to guess the date and time he had written it and I remembered the fear I felt then. Seeing him lying in the bed while they were reanimating him.. I never want to go through something like that again!

My eyes fell on the CD. I wiped away my tears and put it in my radio and pressed play.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Music filled my room, soft guitar playing that already sat a calm and slight sad mood. And then.. Then he started singing.

I wonder what it's like to be loved by you  
I wonder what it's like to be home  
And I don't walk when there's a stone in my shoe  
All I know is that with time I'll be fine

I wonder what it's like to fly so high or to breathe under the sea  
I wonder if someday I'll be good at goodbyes  
But I'll be okay if you come along with me

Such a long  
Long way to go  
And where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road for a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun

I wonder how they put a man on the moon  
I wonder what it's like up there  
I wonder if you'll ever sing this tune  
All I know is the answer's in the air

Such a long  
Long way to go  
And where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road for a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun

Sitting and watching the world going by  
Is it true when we die we go up to the sky  
Whoa  
Whoa

So many things that I don't understand  
Burnt feet in the sand when I'm walking in the sun  
Whoa  
When I'm walking in the sun

Such a long  
Long way to go  
And where I'm going I don't know  
I'm just following the road for a walk in the sun  
For a walk in the sun  
Yeah

Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa

His voice was breath taking and the lyrics were heart breaking. I knew what was about me, what was about his real parents and what was about the cancer.

Danny had so many questions about the world, questions everyone asks at one point in their life but for him it was too soon.

At age 17 your life hasn't even started yet but his was taken away. Just like the rest of his family he did not deserve to live in the eyes of God. But Danny had plans, dreams but it was not given to him to complete them.

I pushed the repeat button on my radio and put the headphones on. I was grateful Danny gave me this CD. Now I can never forget how his voice sounded like.

After listening to the song a million times and after wiping the tears away I heard my window showing open.

'Is it save yet?' Lizzie asked whispering

I pushed myself up to look at her.

'Sure' I said

She climbed in and sat on my bed next to me but she didn't say anything. Instead she just played with her little purse. I just noticed that every nail of her fingers was painted in a different color. I looked at her and saw there was something different about her. She was nervous . she wasn't her overexciting crazy self.

'You're not real, are you?' I asked

'I am to you' she said avoiding looking at me

'Yeah but no one else can see you' I said and she raised her shoulders.

'Maybe they just don't want to see me'

'What do you mean?' I asked frowning

She turned around to look at me. 'Dougie, I'm not an imaginary friend'

'Than what are you?'

'My real name is Lucy and I've been dead for 3 years now'

'So you're a ghost?'

'Something like that..' she said 'It's hard to explain'

'What happened to you?'

'When I was walking home from school I was kidnapped. They tortured and raped me and eventually killed me'

'Oh my god! I'm so sorry!'

'It's ok' she said raising her shoulders. 'I mean, I'm in a better place now. A place where everyone belongs and you can truly be yourself. It made me who I am now.'

'Danny is there now too' I said looking down

'Yeah, he's a really good angel. I was assigned to guide him when he died so I got to watch him before he passed away. He was the kind of guy that always was friendly to people either he liked them or not. He was the kind of guy that wanted to do good for everyone. He was the kind of guy who was always there to help when you ask for it or not. And he still is that guy and he's watching you. When he saw that you weren't going to get better by yourself he asked for my help and how can I say no to someone like Danny? …So here I am'

Hearing her talk about Danny like that got me tears in my eyes but Lizzie or better yet Lucy taught me to suck it up. Danny is in a happy place now and he's watching me. One day it would be my turn and I will join him there but until then I have to live my life the way I want it to.

'So what happens now?' I asked

I did what I was supposed to do. I helped you and now you don't need me anymore.. I'll go'

After that been said she stood up and kissed me on the cheek.

'I'll be here if you need me. Goodbye' she said soft and warmly and disappeared.

I sighed. I'm going to miss her. She was a nightmare at first but turns out she was actually an extraordinary girl. She helped me when no one else could. She said the words that no one else would. She pushed me to carry on.

But now, after three months, I finally feel better. I now can think of Danny and smile about the memories instead of crying about them. I know that Danny is looking at me now and I know for sure that he's very proud.

I walked to my window and I looked up to the sky and smiled.

'Thanks for sending me hell's angel'


	12. Chapter 12

12.

'Dougie' I heard Harry say my name. His voice was careful and worried

I was still looking outside my window, admiring the bright blue sky knowing Danny is looking at me and I'm looking at him. I probably have been sitting like this for quite some time judging by the movement of the sun.

I slowly turned around, waiting as long as I could to focus my eyes on something else than Danny.

I saw that Harry wasn't alone. Tom and Simon were here as well. all looking at me with worried faces. I can guess what they're thinking. "Dougie is losing it, he's seeing someone that isn't there"

'it's ok, she's gone' I said before they could start

'are you sure?' Tom asked

'200%' I said while sitting down on my bed and took my pillow to hold. I wasn't happy she was gone. She filled the silence that scared me. she kept me from thinking crazy thoughts. I will be forever grateful that Danny send me an angel so pure and mysterious. I know now that if I'm relapsing that Danny and Lucy would help me and that's a huge comfort.

'Are you ok?' Simon asked sitting next to me while putting his hand on my back.

'yeah fine' I said with a weak smile. 'it was just weird you know'

'yeah, I bet it must have been'

We decided to visit Danny's grave. It would be the first time we all went together.

Standing before his tombstone made us all tear up.

_Danny Jones_

_Beloved son and friend_

'_Keep smiling, it's the only thing other can't take from you' _

That was a quote Danny said to Tom one day when he was really sad because his parents were about to split. They were 12 years old then. Danny had suffered enough in his life to give advice to others. Even at age 12 he was already wiser about life than a man of 30.

After comforting each other I laid down the drawing Lucy gave to me, by his grave. I didn't tell the guys that Lucy made it because they wouldn't believe me anyway. I'll let them believe Lucy was someone I created in my mind, the truth might be a little hard to handle.

But I know better, I know that there is a heaven where we go when we die. I know that you can look down on the people you love and help them if necessary. I know that death isn't something I fear anymore because I will be with Danny again.

**10 years later**

'Hey Dougie' Harry yelled. I turned around smiling wide

'Harry made how are you?' I asked giving him a hug

'Great, you?'

'Great, have you heard from Tom?'

'Yeah he won't be long'

'Harry, Dougie!' Simon yelled running towards us. 'It's been a while again' he said giving us a hug

'Starting without me hu?' Tom suddenly stood behind us with his cheeky grin.

'Wouldn't dare mate' Harry said giving him a pat.

After greeting each other we turned around again to Danny's grave. That day we all visited Danny's grave together we decided to go once every week to tell him what's been going on in our lives. But when we graduated and all went our separate ways we come down here once a month.

Tom moved to London with his wife Jasmine and now has a daughter of 3. Her name is Danielle, they named her after Danny. I'm here godfather

Harry also moved to London and has a fiancé Zoë. They're getting married in a few weeks. They also found out recently that she's pregnant.

Simon went to Wembley and is single since last week. He found out she cheated on him but he's not taking it too hard and is already dating again.

And I? I stayed here. I wanted to stay as close to Danny as possible. I do visit Danny every week and tell him about the guys.

I'm happily together with my girlfriend Alice. She knew Danny as well. They used to sit in the same class. She knows the whole story about me and Danny and she understands that I will never leave him. She's by the way the only one I told about Lucy. At first she was a bit sceptic but she believed me when I gave her the letter Danny had written to me.

We've been together for 6 years now. She's really amazing, I'm thinking about proposing to her actually.

So here we are again, the 4 of us together, standing before Danny's grave. Telling him everything until the smallest detail.


End file.
